Picking Up the Pieces
by RomansHardyGirlRKO
Summary: Can someone move on from betrayal and hurt by the one person they never expected to leave them? Will they ever love and trust again or will they stay bitter and alone?
1. Chapter 1

From the outside, Aimee lived the dream life. Being married for ten years to a man she knew she would grow old with, Windham Rotunda, a third-generation Superstar known in the WWE Universe as Bray Wyatt. They met when Windham started his wrestling career with FCW in 2009 and were together ever since.

Being a writer for the company she traveled frequently with her husband but after their second child was born she found it more difficult to be away long periods of time so she requested to be assigned to the newest project at the time, NXT. Windham was supportive of the transition and the couple packed up their two little ones and moved to Miami.

While Windham was on the road, Aimee spent her free time with either their children or with her best friend, Catie, who happened to be married to Allen Jones, better known as AJ Styles.

Aimee and Catie were best friends since college and Catie was the reason Aimee had a writers job in the company because she was the little sister of the one and only, John Cena.

John made sure both girls were taken care of and left the rest up to them. Aimee stood beside Catie during her divorce from her ex-husband, admired her strength as a single mom, and cheered her on when Allen came into the picture.

However from the inside, Aimee's life wasn't so perfect. Windham had change drastically during the last few years of their marriage. He went from supportive to controlling and he had just recently started becoming distant. Not wanting to admit to anyone, let alone herself, she hid her concern and hurt behind a smile.

Going from the typically bubbly person, Aimee had to watch what she said, what she did, or who she hung out with when Windham was in town. She grew accustomed to it so she even did it when he wasn't around at times.

Even though Windham was acting the way he was, Aimee still tried her best to show him that she loved him with every piece of her. She felt maybe if she would show him more he would go back to the man she fell in love with.

The greatest moment in Sports Entertainment was finally here, Wrestlemania, so Aimee thought it would be great to surprise Windham by being there with him the whole weekend. She was going to travel with Catie and her mother was was going to stay with the kids.

"Are you ready, Ames?" Catie asked as she knocked knocked on the doorframe of the master bedroom.

"Umm…yeah…I was just making sure I had everything packed." She smiled grabbing her things and headed down the stairs.

Aimee kissed her kids and hugged her mom just before she left the house for the airport. The car ride was short however the plane ride seemed to take forever.

"So, you still haven't told Windham you were coming?" Catie asked.

"No. I want to surprise him. I've missed the last two because of the kids." Aimee grinned before she looked out the window at the clouds.

Catie rolled her eyes knowing full well Windham wasn't going to like the surprise. He never seemed upset the past two times she couldn't make it. It kind of pissed Catie off because Windham actually enjoyed not having Aimee around.

She always wanted to tell her but the one time she did, Aimee got defensive and said he was probably just trying to make the best of it. So instead of telling her, Catie just knew to be there when Aimee finally realized she deserved better.

The plane finally landed and Allen was waiting at the terminal. He gave his wife a hug and grabbed the girls belongings leading them to the Uber that waited for them outside.

"Windham should be at the Stadium when we get there. He was due to have some press work so you should be able to surprise him then." Allen smiled softly.

"That's great." She paused as a look of concern formed on her face. "Have you seen him by chance? Is he in a good mood?"

"No sweetheart, I haven't. It's been pretty hectic for everyone." He frowned.

Aimee nodded slightly. She knew it was a hectic weekend and that's probably why she hadn't heard from Windham at all that day. Her stomach started to turn as the nerves balled up deep inside. They pulled into the stadium parking lot that was already packed with fans and reporters.

Entering the back of the building, the group followed the signs to the press area. Catie gave her friend a small hug and continued down the hall with Allen. Aimee entered the room looking around at all the tables with Superstars scattered all around. A small smile formed on her face when she spotted her husband signing an autograph for a young fan.

Windham played a heel and he did it so well. He would hassle the fans as they looked on not breaking from his character but every so often she would see the dad in him come out and it reminded her of why she loved him in the first place.

Aimee watched as he left his table and walked behind the curtain area. She knew that was the perfect time to surprise him so she snuck behind and walked beside the velvety material. As she came to where his area was she stopped suddenly.

Windham was laughing with a young woman with brown curly hair. He seemed like he was having a good day so Aimee smiled and continued towards them.

"Hey babe." She smiled clearing her throat.

"Aimee…" Windham said huskily as he looked at the other woman and then back to her, "What the hell are you doing here? Where are the kids?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Mom is watching them for us so I can spend the weekend with you." She smiled wrapping her arms around her husband hugging him tight.

"You shouldn't have." He said pushing her away slightly, "I'm going to be busy and probably won't be around much."

"I know this is a hectic weekend but I wanted to be with you honey."

Aimee went to kiss him but Windham moved to the side drawing her attention to the other woman.

"You know how I am with kissing in public Ames."

Aimee frowned and then shook her head slightly.

"Hello. I'm Aimee, Windham's wife." She said flatly as she stretched her hand out to shake the other woman's hand.

"I'm JoJo. It's nice to finally meet you." She grinned.

A shout came from the side of them making them turn to see who was hollering.

"Yo Ames!" Windham's brother, Taylor yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her tight, "What a surprise! It's great to see you sis."

Taylor went by the name Bo Dallas in the WWE Universe. He was always close to Aimee since the beginning and was always there when his brother would act up.

"Hey Tee! It's great to see you too. The kids miss you so much." Aimee said as they parted.

"Well I'm gonna get going. I'll see you around Windham." JoJo smirked before she walked away.

"Yeah sounds good." Windham replied.

"Anyways," Taylor rolled his eyes before looking back at Aimee, "I miss the little rascals too."

"Well I got to get back to the table. Taylor can you take Aimee to the locker room and I'll catch up with you later." Windham said hugging Aimee from the side giving her a quick peck.

"Of course. You can tell me about Arrow's dance class. I bet she rocks it." Taylor smiled draping his arm around her neck and leading the way.

Aimee looked over her shoulder smiling softly at her husband as he waved, a small smile playing on his face. She hoped in her heart of hearts that this weekend would go as planned and that hopefully their fire would rekindle.


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee paced the locker room floor as she waited for Windham. She couldn't understand why all the Superstars that were at the table signing have already come and left for the afternoon. Glancing down at her phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time, she shook her head noticing she had been waiting for almost 2 hours.

Not wasting anymore time, Aimee grabbed Windham's bag from the bench and threw it over her shoulder. As she did that a red envelope fell to the floor. Curiosity set in as she saw a heart drawn on the front.

"That sly devil got me a card." She smiled to herself as she opened it and pulled out the contents.

Tears began to line her eyes as she read over the words causing her stomach to sink.

_I can't wait to have you hold me in your arms every night. _

_Love forever and always,_

_J_

Aimee placed the card back in the envelope and put it back in his bag. She couldn't understand why he would have a card like that and who was "J". Wiping the tears from her eyes, she shook her head and continued on her way to find her husband. Windham had some explaining to do and Aimee knew he would tell her everything.

As she rounded the corner about to pass the bathrooms, she saw the young lady her husband was talking to at the signing ahead in the distance.

"Oh… Hey Ames…" Windham cleared his throat as he popped out of the bathroom door, "Creative stopped me as I was finishing up signings and then I had to go to the bathroom. I was just about to get you."

"It's ok. I know it's kinda crazy here." Aimee said softly as he hugged her tight. "I was getting kind of bored so I thought I'd walk around a bit and see if I could find you."

"I'm so sorry baby. I should've sent someone for you when I realized how late I was getting." He kissed her forehead gently.

Aimee knew she had to talk to him about the card but for now she saw he was in a great mood and she didn't want to spoil it. Treasuring these times with him is what she came here for, so she linked her arm with his as he grabbed his bag from her shoulder.

"Let's get to the hotel and settle in before Takeover. I usually don't go to them but since you came all this way to surprise me I figured I'd go and support you as well."

"Awww babe! I would love that." Aimee smiled up at him as he bent down and captured her lips.

The car ride to the hotel was quiet to say the least. Aimee didn't care though because Windham held her hand the entire time. It was the little things like that simple gesture that kept her fighting for her marriage. It didn't matter if everyone else was against them, she had his back and she knew he had hers.

This weekend would prove that and to her it had already started showing just by him wanting to come to Takeover with her. She smiled to herself knowing she made the right decision on coming.

Catie and Allen had already sent Aimee's belongings to Windham's room, so when they walked in she knew she better start unpacking. He helped her put things where they needed to be and put his bag on the bottom of the closet.

As he did that the red envelope popped out once more catching both their eyes.

"Oh shit…" Windham trailed off grabbing it, "I knew I was forgetting something."

"What is it babe?" Aimee played it off as if she had no clue what was inside.

"Oh nothing really. Just a card I told a friend I would deliver for them. I just completely forgot to give it Taylor."

Relief washed all over her body as she heard the words come from his mouth. The card wasn't even for her husband. Not holding back her excitement she ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Not that I'm complaining baby but what was that for?" He grinned as they parted.

"Because I love you more than anything and I'm so happy to be here with you."

"I'll admit at first I was shocked but I'm glad you came too baby. Now why don't you join me for a shower." He winked as he grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up, carrying her into the bathroom.

He placed back on her feet gently so he could turn on the water. Aimee was already undressing herself by the time he stood back up. Looking her up and down he smirked.

"You really are amazing, Ames. I know I don't show it much but I love you."

"I know you do babe." She smiled softly as she she sauntered towards him gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head, "I love you my sexy beast."

Sliding his pants down his legs, Windham never took his eyes off of her as she stepped into the shower. He pressed her firmly against the wall as he stepped in and captured her lips. His arms gripped around her tighter as her arms wrapped around his neck. She sucked on his bottom lip and a moan escaped from deep in his throat. She can feel him harden in between her open and parted legs.

Feeling the heat and passion of the moment, Windham moved his hands slowly to her hips slightly parting her legs with one of his hands and slides it in between her thighs. He barely touched her as his phone started to go off in the other room causing him to stop instantly.

"That might be Creative. You go ahead and shower and I'll be right back." He said as he gave her a quick peck and jumped out of the shower grabbing his towel and leaving the room.

Aimee shook her head as she stood in complete shock that he would just walk away from a moment like that. Did she do something wrong? The tears threatened to fall and she was just glad that the water was already hitting her face to mask them.


	3. Chapter 3

Aimee finished her shower and waited a few minutes for Windham to return. Just about the time she was stepping out, he walked back into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry baby. With this whole Fiend vs Cena match, creative is really hounding me. Why don't we pick up where we left off?" He smirked as he grabbed her hand.

"I've already washed up and I don't want to get all itchy by staying in longer. Plus it's about time for me to head out for Takeover." She smiled softly kissing him quickly.

"I'll make this up to you later, Ames. I promise."

"I know you will." She winked as she finished drying off and headed to the room.

Curiosity struck as she saw his phone lying on the nightstand. She looked back at the bathroom and saw he was in the shower so she walked over and grabbed it.

She was shocked to see that he had his phone password protected. He never did that and neither did she. Aimee used every date she could think of from his start in WWE to their anniversary and even their kids birthdays and nothing matched. Hearing the shower turn off she quickly put the phone back down and hurried to her belongings to get ready.

"Hey Ames, you don't mind me going tonight, do you?" He asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No babe. I'm actually really happy you said you wanted to go with me." She replied leaning her head back against him.

"I missed this." He whispered against her ear just before spinning her around to face him. "I never get any alone time with you."

"That's what this weekend is all about." She said softly as he captured her lips with his.

They finished getting ready and were just about to leave when suddenly Windham paused.

"Shit. I almost forgot." He said as he grabbed the red envelope from the stand. "I have to take this to Taylor. You go ahead Ames, I'll meet you at the arena."

"Ok babe. Text me when you get there and I'll let you know where I'm at." She managed to get out as he kissed her quickly and ran out the door.

Windham continued his quick pace down the hall til he came to the door he was looking for. He knocked just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear but not enough for the neighboring rooms to hear. The door came ajar just enough for him to slide through.

"How did you get away?" A soft voice came from the side as he shut the door behind him.

"I told her I had to deliver this." He grinned as he held the envelope up.

Quickly throwing the paper aside he grabbed the petite woman and kissed her deeply. Not wasting any time he carried her to the bed and placed her down, ripping what little fabric was on her body off.

"Oh, Mr Rotunda! What has gotten into you?" She smiled seductively as he climbed on top of her taking her instantly.

As they finished their sexual escapade, Windham got up from the bed and started to get dress.

"What no cuddle time?" The small woman pouted.

"Not this time beautiful. Listen I have to be honest with you. With Aimee being here, this weekend isn't going to go like we planned. I have to be with her."

"When are you going to tell her that you don't want to be with her anymore?"

"JoJo, I love you, I do but that is my wife and the mother of my children. It's more complicated than that. Just please give me this weekend and I will think of how to do this the right way." He said as he bent down and placed a small peck on her forehead. "I better get going though. I'll try and text you when I can. Please though no more calls unless I call you. She got really suspicious when you called earlier."

"Whatever. Just know I'm not going to play second fiddle. If you want me then you need to say it." JoJo retorted crossing her arms against her chest as Windham left the room.

Meanwhile at the arena Aimee was walking into Gorilla when she bumped into something that felt like a brick wall almost knocking her off her feet.

"Oh, I'm s…" she trailed off WWE's Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy, turned to make sure she was ok.

"No Darlin', I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been standing in the doorway."

"I honestly wasn't paying attention myself, so for that I do apologize." Aimee smiled sweetly.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thang around here." Jeff winked, "My name's Jeff."

"I know exactly who you are Mr Hardy," she grinned, "I'm Aimee, it's nice to finally meet you. You are honestly of the the Superstars I've admired. My husband actually gets a tad jealous when I watch you."

"Well where is the lucky man at because if I was him I wouldn't leave you alone too long." He smirked.

"I'm actually right here." Windham snapped from behind them, "How's it been Jeff?"

Jeff raised his eyebrows slightly in shock as to who the beauty that bumped into him was actually married too. He knew Windham was married for years and he has seen him plenty of times but never with Aimee.

"It's been good man. Ready to get back to action for sure."

"Yeah I heard you were cleared but the personal stuff was holding you back." Windham said draping his arm around Aimee's neck.

"Nah man, as soon as I got in trouble I went straight to rehab and now I'm clear and better than ever." Jeff responded respectfully but still a little ticked that Windham would bring that up.

"That's amazing Jeff. I know I've missed seeing you as well as the rest of the WWE Universe." Aimee chimed in trying to relieve the tension that was building.

"Well I better get going, I have to meet with Vince here in a few. It was nice to finally meet you Aimee." Jeff smiled bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"You too, Jeff." She replied hoping that her cheeks weren't turning five shades of red as he walked away from the couple.

"Well you can mark that off your free pass." Windham grimaced.

"What's that?" She asked taken a back by his tone.

"You can mark getting kisses by Jeff off your 'free pass' since he kissed your hand."

"A little jealous there babe." She winked. "It was a friendly gesture and besides look who I'm going home with."

"And I will always be the only one you come home too." He smirked as he slapped her ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Aimee rolled over and sat up instantly when she saw that Windham was not in the bed beside her. She must have dozed off after the amazingly intimate moment they had shared. It felt amazing to be just them in that moment. No worrying about kids interrupting or trying to be quiet. Just pure passion and that was something that had been lacking for a while now.

She looked around the room and couldn't find a trace of where her husband may be so she reached over to the phone and called him however she went instantly to voicemail. It was 3am where in the world could he possibly be. Grabbing her lounge clothes, she got dressed and went to go find him.

Thinking maybe Windham may have went to see his brother, the first room she stopped at was Taylor's.

"Ames, it's 3 in the morning, is everything ok?" Taylor asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just thought maybe Windham was here." She said softly as he shut the door behind her.

"No he isn't. I haven't seen him since the press crap earlier today."

"Wait, what?" She said slightly confused. "You haven't seen him since then?"

"Honestly no. When I took you to the locker room was the last time I seen him." He saw the worry instantly appear on his sister-in-law's face, "Ames why did you think differently."

"When we were about to leave for Takeover he said he had to deliver a card to you and that he would meet me there, which he did, so I didn't think anything of it."

"A card? What kind of card?" He asked.

"A love note basically from someone who's name starts with a 'J'."

Taylor put the pieces together and was instantly pissed at his brother. He had been suspicious for a while now but could never prove anything. Even had coworkers telling him but he pushed it aside believing that his older brother would never do that.

"Oh… yea…," he trailed off as he saw her features go from worry to hurt. He knew she was putting the pieces together as well but he didn't want her finding out this way especially without talking to Windham first.

"_That_ card. I must've stepped out of the room when he came earlier and he slid it under the door." He said as he grabbed her hand to reassure her.

"Tee, I've known you long enough to know when you are lying to me and trying to cover for him." She retorted.

"Ames, look… I…" he said running his hands through his hair, "I don't know but things have been weird with him for some time."

"Is he cheating on me? Please don't hide or sugar coat things for me." She said as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm not, Ames, you are my family and I would never hide that from you even if he is my brother. I do think however you and him need to have a talk." He reached over and wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Yes… I guess we do." She said as she stood to her feet. "I'm sorry again for waking you. I love you Tee."

"Listen to me. I am here for you anytime and I mean that. I love you too, Ames." He said as she walked through the door. "Let me know when you find him please."

She nodded and continued back to their room because she didn't even feel like searching for him now. All she could think about was if he was cheating and who was he with and why did it even start.

Walking through the door her heart sank even more when she saw he still wasn't there. How could he walk away after their night of complete passion. She thought he had enjoyed it as much as her but that must not have been the case.

Laying on the bed she grabbed his pillow and held it tight against her. Just the smell of his scent made her eyes swell with tears. What was she going to do if her worst fear was coming true? How could she cope and manage complete happiness if her whole heart was gone?

She rolled over and faced the wall as a beeping noise came from the door indicating that Windham was coming into the room. He quietly shut the door and went to the bathroom trying not to disturb the woman who he thought was sleeping in the bed.

Aimee sobbed even harder when she heard the shower turn on. She laid there and pictured another woman kissing his neck, touching his skin, and holding him close. That was her husband, her lover, her friend. How could another woman do that? She knew it was just as much Windham as the mistress but she still held her accountable.

Whoever "J" was had to have known he was married and had children. "_Oh the children!" _The thought made her cringe. How was this going to affect Arrow and Beau? She could fathom why Windham could do this to her but how could he put his own flesh and blood through this?

The shower stopped causing Aimee to dry up the ever flowing tears to regain her faux sleeping state. Windham walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed instantly cuddling up to her. The feel of him touching her made her loose all control and she started to tremble in his arms.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked sitting up slightly to see if she was awake.

"No…" she cried, "No I'm not."

"What's wrong, Ames?" He said as he tried to bring her closer to his chest but she pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes and standing to her feet.

"Please Windham, if you have ever loved me, please don't lie to me." She pleaded looking straight into the man she loved with every breath she took.

"Aimee, what the hell is this about?" He said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Are you having an affair?"

Rage began to boil inside him as he realized his secrets have come to a head. He thought he hid it better and wondered where he went wrong. Windham was going to tell her but he wanted this weekend to be the best just like she had planned. He owed her at least that.

If he was being honest with himself he wasn't sure what he wanted. He knew he felt something for JoJo and liked the time they spent together however he still loved his wife and they had history together.

That history is what strained their marriage though. Aimee's world revolved around him and once they had kids and she chose to go to NXT, he was no longer getting that attention. Was it selfish? Yes but he didn't care. To him a man has needs and desires and that mans significant other should provide that.

"Yes." He spit out the word before another thought came to his mind.

Emotion flooded Aimee's face as a gut-wrenching howl escaped from deep within her. She crumbled to her knees right in front of Windham. Tears coming from his own eyes as he looked down at the woman he vowed to never harm.

"W..why?" Her voice cracked.

He continued to look down at her just shaking his head not sure how to answer or what to do. The sounds coming out of her was the sound of pure pain and angst. Smacking himself in the head, he yelled out and backed away trying to regain his composure.

"It just happened." He said kneeling down in front of her lifting her chin to face him. "And it's over with her. That's where I was, Ames, you have to believe me."

"Believe you? How can I believe you? I trusted you and you destroyed that."

"I know but I'll prove it to you, Ames. Just like you proved that you will do whatever it takes for us. You did that by coming here. That made me see how much I do love you." He tried grabbing her hands but she yanked them away.

"How long has it been going on?" Aimee's raw emotions were all over the place and now all she was seeing was red.

"That doesn't matter. All that matt.."

"It matters to me." She yelled not letting him finish. "Damn it, Windham."

"Aimee, please, I want this. I want us. I want our family." He said finally grabbing her hands and holding them tight. "Stay the rest of this weekend and let me show you the love you deserve."

Part of Aimee wanted to run out that door and never look back but the other part of her wanted to give him a chance. Maybe this is what they needed. They needed this hurdle to cross to be stronger as a couple. She loved him more than anything and she took her vows seriously and she was going to fight to keep this marriage together.

"I love you Windham. I believe we can get through this as long as we do this together. And the first step is that the other woman has to be completely gone. It's going to be hard to trust you but I'll try because I believe that we can be extraordinary together instead of ordinary apart."

She helped him up and he held her tight. As he pulled away he grabbed her face and kissed her softly but passionately. Both emotionally and mentally exhausted, they laid down in the bed and just held each other.

"I love you, Aimee." He said as she laid on his chest.

"I love you, Windham." She replied before she drifted off to sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was pretty steady for all the Superstars as they continued to have more signings and more press events. Aimee and Catie just spent the afternoon getting all dolled up for one of their favorite events during Wrestlemania weekend and that was the Hall of Fame ceremony.

Since they grew up as fans it was such an awe-inspiring moment to see the Legends they grew up loving and the trailblazers of the industry getting the recognition each and every one of them earned. The girls were to meet up with the guys to help them get ready since they had very little time to do so. Luckily for them all they had to do was throw a nice suit on and be done.

"Aimee, you've been sort of quiet all afternoon, is everything ok?" Catie asked as the waiter sat them at a secluded table of the restaurant.

"Oh… yeah… I'm fine Cate." Aimee stammered on words.

Catie arched her brow towards her friend. She knew better. Aimee was hardly ever quiet and when she was it was because she was hiding something and was trying to fight it all on her own. Nine chances out of ten, it was because Windham was being an ass and Catie just about had enough of it.

"Aimee Leigh Rotunda, don't you dare sit there and lie to me!" She said as she waved the waiter off to leave them alone for a second, "We just got our hair and nails done for the past 2 hours and you have barely said 10 words to me."

Aimee was about to respond as Catie lifted her hand to silence her so she could finish her rant.

"I know this has to do with Windham. It always does and you better tell me because if I have to go to him it will not be pretty. I will cut a promo on his ass better than my brother did last week. He don't want to mess with us Cen..."

She stopped mid sentence when she saw the tears fill Aimee's eyes. Not able to hold anything back, Aimee hid her face in her hands.

"Awww, boo boo…," Catie said walking over to her friend and hugging her, "Talk to me please."

"Please Cate, you already hate him and we are going to work through this. I can't tell you."

"I don't hate him I just don't like how he treats you and Aimee you know if I find out from someone else that it will just be worse. You can tell me." She said trying to urge Aimee to let it out.

"Promise me that you will not go after him, that you will let me figure this out." Aimee pleaded.

"I can't promise that but I can tell you that you are my best friend and I will always back you up no matter what." She said grabbing her hand, "however I will voice my opinion to you if I don't fully agree."

Aimee knew she better tell Catie because it would get out eventually. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked directly at her friend.

"Windham was seeing another woman."

Catie instantly turned red with anger. How could he do this to her friend. Someone that has a pure heart and loves him so unconditionally. Was he blind or just plain stupid. She wanted to go find him and rip him a new one but knew right now Aimee needed her. And what Aimee wanted Aimee was going to get. She just wasn't sure how she could contain herself once they were all together for the ceremony.

"What do you mean by was, Ames?"

"He ended it with her last night. He said me surprising him and coming this weekend is what he needed from me to prove that I still love him."

Catie could see the sincerity in Aimee's eyes that she truly believed he was done with the other woman. As Catie saw it, Windham better be telling the full truth or all Hell would break loose and he will need the actual "Fiend" to get him out.

"Aimee, he honestly should've already known that but as I said before, I will be here to support whatever decision you make. Just please be cautious.", she said as she waved the waiter back over so they could order.

"I will." Aimee replied softly.

The girls finished their meal and headed to the arena. They stayed away from the subject and just enjoyed the rest of their time together. When the arrived they went ahead and how their gowns on and waited patiently for the men to arrive.

"Wow! You ladies look absolutely beautiful." A deep voice came from the door startling the two girls.

"Thank you, Jeff." Catie smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"My apologies if I startled y'all or even interrupted girl chat. I was just walking by and looked in and saw two beautiful beings." He winked as he kissed both their hands and left the room.

"Now see, that's a Southern gentleman." Catie grinned.

"Stop." Aimee laughed.

"Look Windham, God provided us with two beautiful Angels tonight." Allen said as they walked into the room.

"See…" Catie winked towards Aimee, "Southern Gentleman are always the way to go."

Aimee glared at her friend as Windham gave her a hug. He stepped back and spun her around admiring what he saw.

"You look amazing." He smirked, kissing her softly.

"Thank you. Now let's get you looking dapper as well." She smiled as they walked into the shower room.

"So, what's the 'southern gentleman' all about?" He asked pulling his dress pants up.

"Just a joke between me and Cate." She replied as she helped him button his shirt.

"I can tell by the looks I'm getting that you and her had a talk."

Aimee knew to tread lightly on this because he wasn't one that like everyone in his business but he should know that Catie would know no matter what.

"Yes we did and she knows this is our decision and she supports that."

He nodded but knew sooner or later he was going to get an ear full.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hall of Fame Ceremony was going off without a hitch. As always there was laughter and some tears shed during the speeches and the storytelling. Aimee was pleasantly surprised that Windham actually held her hand in public for a few.

"I'll be back. I have to go to the restroom." Windham whispered against her ear before he stood.

She smiled softly acknowledging him and continued to watch the video package of the next Legend to be inducted.

Windham rounded the corner and looked behind him to see if anyone was behind him. Entering into a secluded room he was met by his mistress, JoJo.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come or not?" She pouted.

"So what's this secret that couldn't wait?" He asked.

"I know you said you needed time to think if you wanted to be with me or your family but I had to tell you." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!" He stood in shock glancing from her belly back to her eyes a small smile playing on his features.

"We are having a baby." She smiled, "This will be _our_ family, Windham."

"A Baby!" He shouted as he grabbed her and spun her around then reality set in and he placed her on her feet.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked placing her hand on his face.

"What the fuck am I going to do now?"

How was he going to make this decision now? Was he going to stay with his wife and two beautiful children or see what his future holds with JoJo and their unborn child? He loved Aimee but he also loved JoJo. This weekend was definitely not going his way and he was pissed.

"I can tell you have some thinking to do," JoJo smiled as she gave him a small kiss, "I love you."

She walked out of the room leaving him to his thoughts. Windham punched the wall as aggravation set in. He didn't even want to go back, he just wanted to go back to the hotel and down a couple of shots and pray that this was all a dream.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket he sent Aimee a text telling her that he wasn't feeling the best and was headed back to the hotel. He just wanted to be alone so he took his opportunity and left.

Aimee looked all around the crowed room wondering what was taking her husband so long. Her heart instantly sank when she saw the same petite woman that had been sleeping with Windham, walk into the room. She was about to stand when she felt her phone buzz from her purse.

Disappointment showed on her features as she read the text. Catie grabbed her hand trying to get her attention.

"I'm ok." Aimee said barely above a whisper.

"Where's Windham?"

"He isn't feeling well so he went back to the hotel." She replied placing her phone back into her purse.

Catie rolled her eyes. She knew full well that he was absolutely fine but she told Aimee she would support her decision so she kept what she really wanted to say inside.

By the time the ceremony was over Aimee was ready to go check on her husband. She knew he wasn't with JoJo because she kept looking to see if she had left however she stayed for the whole show.

As Aimee walked into their room her mouth dropped. It looked like a tornado hit. Everything was flipped over and thrown onto the floor.

"Windham, what hap…," she stopped as she saw him laying in the middle of the floor, "Babe!"

She rushed to his side, rolling him over to face her. Instantly realizing he was drunk and had passed out. Knowing she couldn't move him on her own she grabbed her phone and called Taylor to come help.

As Taylor walked into the room he was immediately disgusted at the mess his brother had made. Aimee was steadily cleaning up the place and to him, she shouldn't have to do that. He loved his brother but he knew Aimee deserved so much better than what Windham has been giving her.

"You're too good for this Ames." He said as he picked his brother up from the floor and placed him on the bed.

"I don't know what I did wrong Tee?" She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't you dare think this is your fault. He is a grown ass man who made a stupid decision."

Taylor walked up and gave her a soft hug. She tried to hold back her emotions but wasn't able so he held her tighter.

"Ames, I know you love him but when is enough going to be enough?" He asked as they parted.

Aimee shook her head and walked over towards the bed. She moved Windham's dreads from his face, rubbing the side of his face. Taylor may have been right but she wasn't ready to give up quite yet. Plus she had no clue why he would drink himself into a drunken stupor.

"Well if you don't need me, I'm going to head out." He started to walk out but turned back around to look at her, "Aimee this hurts me to say this but there are men who would give anything to have a woman like you so please don't let my brother tear you down any more than already has."

The door shut loudly, startling Windham causing him to wake up somewhat. He grabbed Aimee's hand and smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked sitting down on the bed beside him.

He smiled again and placed his hand on her stomach. Aimee arched her brow confused by what he was doing.

"W…we are hav….having a bay…a baby." He stammered his words right before he passed out again.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to stand still as Aimee replayed what Windham said mere seconds before. Knowing full well, that even though she could still have children, her husband wasn't meaning _them. _Due to his drunken state he had mistaken her for his mistress and let _their_ secret out.

As it resonated within her, Aimee started to feel nauseous. Windham told her that he was through with JoJo but with this news and the smile that was on his face when he said it, she knew deep down he truly wasn't done with the affair. She walked back to the room and watched the man she loved sleep.

Her heart and her mind were fighting a battle inside her, pulling her back and forth. What is she supposed to do? Should she stick by him and risk him choosing his _new family _or should she go ahead and make the decision herself and leave.

She changed out of her gown and into leggings and a T-shirt. Hoping the lounge was still open, she grabbed her keycard and headed out the door.

As she entered the dimly lit room, she looked around and noticed it was completely empty besides a man sitting at the bar. She walked up and sat down as the bartender came over.

"What would you like sweetheart?" The small blonde female asked.

"Gin and Tonic on the rocks, please." Aimee smiled softly.

"You got it." The bartender replied.

"Rough night, darlin?" A familiar voice said from the side.

Aimee smiled instantly when she realized the man sitting at the bar by himself was Jeff.

"You can say that." She replied as he moved closer towards her.

"Don't worry, it's just water." He laughed sitting his glass down, "I just couldn't really sleep."

"I can fully understand that." She smiled softly.

"So what's got this beautiful being all frazzled tonight?" He said as the bartender placed Aimee's drink down, "or you can tell me to mind my own damn business."

"Just marriage issues." She frowned as she took a sip from her glass.

"Darlin', I don't mean to pry and you can just tell me to get the hell away from you but coming out of a long relationship myself sometimes it's not worth loosing your happiness to stay. I haven't known you very long but I can tell you aren't truly happy."

"I don't know what to do honestly." She looked down as she tapped her fingers against the cup, "we have 10 years together and 2 kids. I just…"

"You don't want to seem like you are just giving up." He stated.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Beth and I were high school sweethearts and didn't marry til years later. We have two girls ourselves. We kept holding on for them but eventually it got to the point where I was like our girls will be better off where both mom and dad are happy instead of seeing us argue and fight all the time."

Aimee waved the bartender over for refill as she thought about what Jeff had said. It's what everyone has been telling her, that she is loosing her happiness, loosing her self. In all honesty, her heart is completely shattered and she doesn't know why she still loves him deeply.

"Your husband doesn't see what he has and that's a shame. Any man would be lucky to have you by his side." He said pulling her from her thoughts as he stood up from the stool. "How about I walk you to your room to make sure you get there safe?"

Jeff extended his hand out and Aimee accepted. As she stood, he told the bartender to put everything on his bill. Stepping into the elevator, Aimee giggled softly remembering what Catie said about _Southern Gentlemen. _

"Now there is that smile I haven't seen tonight." Jeff smirked, "what's so funny?"

"My best friend said I needed to find a Southern Gentleman to show me what real men are like."

"You never know what the universe is doing." He winked as the elevator doors opened up at her floor.

They continued down the hall, stopping at her door. She smiled sweetly at him as he brought her in for a gentle embrace. He smelt so good sending her senses into overdrive.

Jeff held on longer than he should have but there was something about this woman that sparked his curiosity. Something he hadn't felt since his divorce. He nuzzled slightly into her hair smelling her sweet scent. He knew she was married and very confused so he didn't want to step over boundaries but he couldn't resist kissing her cheek softly as they parted.

"Well goodnight darlin'. Try and get some sleep. I guess I'll see you around." He smiled.

"Good night and thank you for the talk." She grinned, "and yeah, I'll see you at the show tomorrow."

Aimee watched as he walked down the hall and stepped into the elevator. When he turned around he locked eyes with her and nodded his head slightly with a smirk on his face.

Walking into the room she sat down on the couch, looking at Windham still oblivious to his surroundings. Aimee played every scenario possible in her mind of how things will turn out. Emotionally and mentally exhausted she eventually drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, Windham rolled over in the bed reaching for Aimee and was startled to not find her there. As he sat up he looked around the room and saw the mess he had made and seen where Aimee tried to clean some of it up.

"Ames…." His voice trailed off as he tried to wake her.

Aimee's eyes fluttered open slowly, noticing him sitting next to her. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away and sat up causing him to arch his brow in confusion.

"We need to talk." She motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Look I'm sorry Ames. I just had really bad anxiety last night and I wanted to have a drink to settle down, well one drink turned to a lot more and I lost control." He tried grabbing her hands but she jerked them away making his temper flare up.

"Damn it, Aimee!" He yelled, "I'll fuckin' clean the shit up. I don't see why the fuckin' attitude from you."

"Why do I have an attitude…" she retorted standing to her feet and placing her hands on her hips, "maybe because my fuckin' _husband _has been having an affair with a fuckin' _ring rat _for who knows how long… and here is the icing on the cake, she's pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know?" Windham stood, the look of shock written all over his face.

"Yes I know." Aimee said, trying to hold the tears back that we're threatening to fall.

"Ames, I love you." He stepped towards her but she stepped back more.

"Don't tell me that. If you loved me then we wouldn't be in this situation now."

"I do love you. You are the mother of my beautiful children and you've stuck by me for so many years…" his voice trailed off as he tried to find the words to say next, "I'm just not _in love, _anymore."

No longer able to hold the emotions back, Aimee let the tears fall but to her surprise she wasn't crying hard. Yes, she felt betrayed and yes, her heart was shattered but it was like she had cried so much the past couple of days that she just couldn't cry anymore.

"Then it's obvious," She pauses biting her lip not wanting to face the truth, "we're done."

"Ames, I'm sorry this happened. I truly am." He tried to give her a hug but she jerked away.

"Windham, please don't touch me."

He nodded and stepped back as she started to grab her things and pack up. Not sure what to say or do, he just stood there watching her.

"I'm going to stay the rest of the trip but I'll get my own room. I think we should tell the kids together."

"I agree." He said as she opened the door.

Aimee hesitated as she stood in the doorway. This was it. Her marriage was over and she was about to walk away from the man she loved for 10 years. She turned to look at him once more and smiled sweetly at him.

"You're gonna miss me." She said before she turned and shut the door walking away.

Windham exhaled loudly and shook his head. She was right. He was going to miss her but he had to see what life him and JoJo could have. It was evident by the tears that fell from his eyes now that he cares for Aimee but his heart belonged to Joseanne.

Aimee got settled into her room and decided to lay down for a few before she the emotional roller coaster of telling the news. Her mind was all over the place. She had been with Windham for 10 years how was she going to manage being without him. How was she going to manage a household and still be a great single mother. Luckily her job as a writer for the company paid well so she knew she would be able to make ends meet but how could she juggle everything else.

The more she thought about the more she realized that for years now she was almost like a single mother because he would be gone for long periods of time. She would always be the one to make sure they were feed and went to school. Plus she would make sure Beau went to football practice and baseball practice and that Arrow went to dance and gymnastics.

Windham always got to be the "fun" parent where Aimee would have to be the one who disciplined. Granted, he disciplined some and was great at that because of his stern tone but she would be the one to make sure the punishments stuck.

Her new life started today and she was going to make it a great one. Not only for herself but for her 2 beautiful kids. She got up, got showered and ready for the day.

It was the biggest day in Sports Entertainment, Wrestlemania and she was going to enjoy every minute of it just like she did as a child. She knew she would run into Windham and yes her heart would feel pain but she knew she was strong and could get through it. Her friends and loved ones would make sure of that.

Aimee was to meet up with Catie and Allan at the stadium so she called for a private driver to pick her up. As she waited in the lobby, she glanced over at the elevator when she heard it open.

"Why, good afternoon Darlin." Jeff grinned as he stepped out into the lobby.

"Hello, handsome." She winked as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"What are you up too?" He asked.

"Just waiting on the service car to get here."

"You're going alone?" He asked arching his brow but deep down after their talk last night he kind of guessed why she was alone.

"Yeah, long story." She frowned.

"Well, I have my own rental. Why don't you join me and if you feel like it you can tell me this long story on the way." He smiled hoping she would accept just so he could get to know her a little more.

"That sounds nice actually." She smiled as he reached out his hand and grabbed hers leading her to his vehicle.

At first she stayed quiet and he let her, not wanting to come off strong and nosey. Then she shifted in her seat to face him more.

"Windham has been having an affair with someone in the business and now we are over." Aimee blurted out causing Jeff's mouth to drop and glance over at her.

"Is is stupid?" He said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure but he kept it from myself and others for quite some time so maybe he is a little smart."

"I wouldn't call it smart. I would call it conniving or manipulative." He glanced at her just before he placed his hand on her knee squeezing softly, "and I say he is stupid for doing that to you."

"Thank you, Jeff but I'm not all that special. And this clearing shows that. I mean my own husband of 10 years found someone younger and much cuter than m…" she stopped as he spoke not letting her finish.

"Don't talk like that in front of me, Aimee. You are an attractive woman. Windham just isn't special to have you beside him. He has to be blind as well to not see what a beautiful wife he had."

Aimee smile softly at him as they came to the parking area of the stadium. Fans were already lined up and cheered loudly as Jeff got out of the car. He hurried around so he could open the door for her, grabbing her hand and helping her out of the vehicle.

"You have some explaining to do!" Catie hollered as they got closer to the back entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to talk." Aimee said as her and Jeff walked through the steel doors where Catie was waiting.

"You got this." Jeff grinned as he patted Aimee's back just before he walked away from the girls.

Catie arched her brow watching the multi-color haired man walk away. She turned her glance back to her friend smiling slightly.

"Cate, I… umm….", She stuttered as the tears threatened to fall.

"Ames, what's wrong sweetie?" Catie asked bringing her friend in for a reassuring embrace.

"It's Windham. You were right… everyone was right about him." She said as the emotions came pouring out.

"I didn't want to be, Ames." Catie hugged her a little tighter.

The two stood there for a few minutes not uttering a word. Catie just held her best friend and let her cry the tears she needed to cry. Aimee thought this part was over but if anyone could make her let go of all the emotions she was burying inside, it would be Catie.

"JoJo is having a baby and…" Aimee paused, pulling back from her friend and sitting in a nearby chair, "and it's his."

Catie's jaw dropped as the words ran through her head. She thought nothing Windham could have done would've shocked her but here he proved her wrong. She never seen this coming.

"I ended it. I felt as if he threw me out with the trash. I am so hurt and so betrayed." She exhaled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I feel so broken but I know I will rise and I'll put the pieces back together. I will rise so high that I will make him a fool for ever making me second best."

Catie sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her neck laying her head against her friend. She hated to see Aimee go through this and all she wanted to do was find Windham and give him a thing or two but she knew Aimee didn't need that added drama. Catie was exactly where she needed to be.

"And I will be there every step of the way. I got you, Ames."

The girls continued to sit and talk about everything that had transpired the past few days and Catie managed to get Aimee to laugh a time or two while she was ranting about Allen and his gaming. They both looked up when they heard a husky voice clear his throat.

"Hey John." Aimee smiled sweetly. "Well I better go find Paul and Steph. I'll find you later, Cate."

"Nice seeing you kiddo." John nodded as she walked down the hall.

"Is she ok?" He asked bringing his attention back towards his sister.

"No." Catie shook her head watching her friend fade in the distance, "No she's not. John I want to hurt Windham so bad right now."

John raised his eyebrows as his sister told him everything from the affair to the baby. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt Aimee like that. She was like a sister to him and just the thought of her in that much pain angered him.

"Don't worry about him sis, let big brother take care of that In the ring." He said kissing her forehead.

"Show him that Cena beating he has owed to him." She smiled slyly before they parted ways.

Aimee had gave Stephanie the news and requested time off for a few weeks once she got back home. Paul and Stephanie told her to take all the time she needed and even though Aimee knew they frowned upon what happened that they still run a business and Windham's career wouldn't be affected.

She watched the show from Allan's locker room with Catie and they still enjoyed every moment despite the situation. They cheered so loud during Allen's match against the Phenom that some of the crew had to tell them to quiet down.

"Sounds like you beautiful ladies are enjoying the show." A voice came from the doorway startling the girls.

"Hey Jeff." Aimee smiled.

"It's good to see that smile back on that exquisite face." He winked.

"You seem to do that quite often to her." Catie giggled nudging Aimee's side. "It must be that Southern Charm."

"Must be." Jeff chuckled, "Aimee has that same effect on me as well."

"Well if you are done for the night, why don't you join us." Catie said scooting to the side of the couch more.

"Man I wish I could but I actually have an interview I was headed too." He frowned, "Maybe I can catch y'all after the show."

"Yea, of course." Aimee grinned, "We would like that."

"It's a date then." He smirked just as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before he headed out the door.

"See Ames, you are going to have guys lined up now. Windham is going to realize real quick at what a mistake he made for ever letting you go." Catie smiled.

"I know but right now I just want to get through tonight and get back home to my kids. Maybe eventually I'll venture out in the world. Jeff is a great guy and he would be an option but could you please try not to be match maker tonight. I just need my friends and Jeff is one of those right now." Aimee sighed hoping Catie would understand.

"Yeah, I'll stop and hey who knows what a friendship could spark. Look at me and Allen." She winked.


	10. Chapter 10

Several months had passed since Aimee's world shattered around her. Windham and her sat down and tried to explain to the kids that Daddy wasn't going to be living there. Their 9-year-old son, Beau, understood for the most part what was going on and he was instantly mad and hurt at both his parents. Arrow only being 6 really couldn't grasp why her daddy was not going to be staying at home.

Every night before bed, Arrow would ask when daddy was going to come back home. Aimee's heart ached to see her children go through this and she felt so helpless not being able to help them. She quickly hid her emotions inside just so the kids didn't see. She had to be the strong one for them.

Being granted more time off, Aimee secluded herself from everyone. She felt as if she put a bubble around them then they won't be able to feel more pain. Windham called nightly and spoke with the children but hadn't been able to see them due to scheduling. Both Aimee and him knew it was getting close to time to tell the kids about JoJo and their new sibling on the way, however, Aimee was dreading that time. Even though she secluded herself, Catie called daily to check in.

Catie wasn't going to let her best friend be alone. Not to mention she was even getting calls daily from a concerned acquaintance asking if she had heard from Aimee. Catie had to admit Jeff would be great for her best friend. He was kind and funny plus very easy on the eyes. Allen told his wife to stay out of it but Catie just knew she had to play matchmaker at some point because Aimee wouldn't take the steps out of her comfort zone to proceed in any new relationship.

Aimee was doing her normal routine of cleaning up after Beau and Arrow went to bed when her phone rang from the kitchen. Thinking it was Catie, she walked into the room and grabbed it from the counter shocked at the name that appeared on her screen.

"Hey Windham." she let out a long sigh not wanting to really be talking to him but he never calls her so she figured something was up.

"How have you been, Ames?" his husky voice cut through her like a knife.

"Really!" she shook her head sucking her teeth, "You call me after 9 at night to ask me how I've been?"

Windham could tell by her tone that her frustrations were boiling in side of her. She had always been such an easy-going person and he hated the fact that he had changed her so much.

"Look Ames..."

"It's Aimee." she spat out cutting him off.

"Ok..." he paused, still shocked by her tone, "Aimee, I dislocated my shoulder and I am going to be off for six months or so for that and of course..."

"The baby." she finished for him.

"Yes. The baby..." he trailed off, "I know what I did was wrong and I apologize but I can't help that I fell in love with Joseann."

"We've already discussed this in mediation and quite frankly, I don't want to go over it again. So, if that is all you have to say then this conversation is over." Aimee chimed in once again.

"No that is not what I wanted to discuss." He paused briefly so he could get to the point of the call, "Since I'm going to be off, I wanted to see if I could have the kids for a month or so."

The silence and tension on the line lasted for a few minutes as Aimee fought internally on what would be best for their children. Racking her free hand through her hair, she sat down on a nearby stool.

"They were going to have to meet JoJo sooner or later and they have missed seeing you these past few months..." she trailed off knowing her next few words would hurt more than ever, "so, yeah, I don't see a problem with that."

"Thank you, Aimee." he said, shock evident in his voice, "I'll send you all the details tomorrow and I'll pick them up Thursday."

"Ok, that works." she replied, "Oh and I hate to hear about your injury. I hope you recover soon."

"That means a lot Aimee. Thank you." he said just before she hung up the phone.

Aimee placed the phone back down on the counter and walked towards the stairway. With each step she took up the stairs she felt her heart sink more and more. She had never been away from the kids for longer than a weekend, how was she going to manage a month. Opening up the first door she got to slightly, she smiled to find her baby girl sound asleep clutching her teddy bear tightly. She turned and moved across the hall to check on her son, who once again left his TV on, so she walked in and turned everything off as quietly as she could.

As she entered the kitchen once more, her phone started ringing again but this time with a not so familiar number. Curious as to who would be calling her at almost 10 pm, she answered it.

"Hello."

"Is this Aimee?" a raspy voice came from the other end that sent a warm sensation throughout her body.

"Jeff?" she asked sweetly as a smile formed across her face.

"Hey darlin'. I hope I'm not disturbing anything. Catie gave me your number and said I should call you." he said.

"Oh no, you're fine." she replied, "So how have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you. To be honest, Catie gave me your number 3 days ago and I just got up the courage to call you." he laughed.

"That's sweet." she said softly, "I'm glad you decided to call."

"I know things are going haywire for you and believe me when I say it's good to know you have people in your corner. How are you and the kids doing?"

"I know exactly what you mean and as for me and the kids, well, we are getting by one day at a time." she said as she made her way into the Livingroom and sat down on the couch.

"That's the best way to do it." Jeff replied, "I've been thinking about ya'll and Catie has been keeping posted on most of the things."

"She told me you've called and checked on me a time or two." she smiled knowing full well it's been daily because Catie makes sure to tell her every single time.

"I can see already secrets are a foreign word to you two." he chuckled.

"You can say that." she giggled back.

They continued talking just about anything and everything and before they knew it, they were on the phone almost 2 hours.

"Damn!" Jeff huffed, "I am so sorry to keep you up Aimee. I just looked at the clock and it's almost midnight. I better let you go."

"It's ok, really." she replied sweetly, "I was enjoying our conversation. And, besides, you need your rest too. I know you have a house show tomorrow."

"I do but I can go off little sleep, you have little ones to tend to in the morning."

"I'm a _mom, _I never sleep." she laughed.

"Touche." he replied, "Well, now that you have my number you can get a hold of me anytime."

"The same goes for you too." she smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Darlin." he cooed.

"You too." she said just as the line went dead.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since the kids went to stay with Windham and JoJo. At first, they were timid of the new woman in their dad's life but by the time they were about to leave, they eased their way towards her. Aimee had to admit that JoJo was good with them and she was cautious about stepping on Aimee's toes. The kids even took the news about the baby better than any of the adults expected. They were excited to get a new sibling.

Since they left, the house seemed so quiet and empty. Aimee was going stir crazy and she cleaned the place from top to bottom, even going through toys and old clothes. As she folded the last piece laundry, her cell started ringing from the near by stand.

"Hey Cate." She said as she answered.

"So, since you have all the time in world right now," Cate's voice paused, "how about you join me, and we go on the road with Allen for week."

"Umm… I should stay close to home." Aimee replied, "The kids may need to come home early and I want to make sure I'm here."

"Stop making excuses Ames." Catie retorted with an irritated tone, "The kids are fine with Windham and you know he would call you if they ever needed you."

There was a brief silence on the phone as Aimee thought about what her friend was asking her.

"Ames, this isn't like you. Just come with me and let us find the bubbly girl that I know is still in there."

"Ok." Aimee replied knowing full well Catie was right, "I'll go."

"Yay!" Catie cheered, "I will pick you up tomorrow morning. I promise, you are going to have a blast."

"I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as she said bye and hung up the phone.

The girls were about to land in Phoenix to start their week touring with Allen. Aimee was excited to get away and let loose but at the same time she was apprehensive of how the other Superstars would treat her since she was no longer with Windham. Catie reassured her that everyone loved her for her not because of who she was with and quite honestly almost everyone who spoke to Allen or Catie have all stated that Aimee deserved so much better.

"So, after the show tonight we are headed to where?" Aimee asked as they grabbed their carryon bags to exit the plane.

"The last time I cleared the schedule with AJ, we are to head to San Diego. They have a house show there tomorrow night." Catie replied as they retrieved their luggage.

Aimee nodded and smiled softly at her friend as she grabbed her arm and led the way through the terminal. Allen was already at the stadium, so he sent a vehicle to pick the girls and bring them to him. Catie instantly got on the phone to call Allen to let him know that they were close to the building. Before she even hung up the phone, they were already pulling into the parking lot.

Not seeing her husband for a week already, Catie basically leaped from the car as Allen came into few. Aimee smiled sweetly, envying the couple and their love for each other. If she was being honest to herself, she had to admit that her relationship with Windham was never like that. He would show some affection but most of the time he was distant. Sighing slightly, she helped the driver transfer their luggage from his vehicle to Allen's rental.

"Let me help you with that, Darlin'." A deep masculine voice came from behind her.

Aimee began to feel her body warm as she realized who was behind her. Turning around she prayed she was as flushed as what she felt inside.

"Such the gentleman. Thank you, Jeff." She grinned.

"Only for the ladies who deserve the best." Jeff smirked placing the suitcase in the back of the SUV.

Aimee swore he looked more stunning than when she seen him last. His features perfect and chiseled, eyebrows were perfectly arched, cheekbones high and covered with an intricate design of facial hair. His hair was dyed black and was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I'm glad you came." He said breaking her concentration.

"Me too." She smiled shyly. "Catie wouldn't let me stay home even if I begged her too."

"Well she is right. You should get away from everything for a while."

After they put everything in the car, they walked to where Allen and Catie were standing. Catie smiled as she looked over and seen Aimee laughing. She had not seen that in a while and she hoped it continued for the rest of the trip, even if that meant dragging Brother Nero, himself, along.

"Hey kiddo. I missed ya." Allen smiled hugging Aimee.

"I missed you too."

"Well let's get this party started." Catie grinned grabbing Aimee's hand and headed towards the doors.

As soon as they walked in Aimee instantly felt like all eyes were on her. Slouching slightly, she looked down at the ground and hoped no one would notice her. Catie felt the tension build and she squeezed Aimee's hand gently reassuring her that everything was ok. As they rounded the corner the group bumped into some colleagues.

"Hey girls. You both are looking beautiful as ever." Randy Orton said as he gave each of them a hug. He lingered a little longer hugging Aimee gently before pulling away and whispering in her ear, "I thought you deserved better anyways."

"Thank you." Aimee smiled softly as he gave her a sweet smile back.

"Ames, it's so good to see you again. I know PC hasn't been the same without you." Shawn grinned before enveloping her in a hug, "You and those beautiful children have been in our prayers."

"Thank you, Shawn, that means so much to me."

As they stood there and talked amongst themselves a loud shout came from behind them causing everyone to look.

"Yo, Ames!"

Taylor came running towards her, picking her up and spinning her around. She had not seen him for months and it was so good to know their bond never wavered because of the divorce.

"I didn't know you were coming." He beamed from ear to ear placing her back down to her feet.

"It was sort of a last-minute decision. I'll be here all week so maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Of course." He hugged her once more, "Well I gotta get movin'. I'm one of the dark matches."

"Ok. I'll get settled and come and watch you." She kissed his cheek gently before he jetted down the hallway again.

"See I told you everything would be ok." Catie said nudging Aimee's side.


	12. Chapter 12

Aimee and Catie sat in the front row just before the show started. It was Monday Night Raw, and they had a packed show with it only being 2 weeks away from the biggest party of the summer, Summer Slam. They were seated right next to Randy's wife, Kim, as well as a few other superstars' family. Aimee cheered Taylor on as he went up against Riddick Moss. Taylor finished the match with his signature Bo-Dog finisher. As he left the ring, he gave Aimee a tight hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you, Tee." She replied with a small smile.

The dark matches finished up and the crew was getting things set up for the main show to start. The girls stayed seated and talked amongst themselves, gossiping with Kim on all the drama they have missed while being gone. Kim knew just about anything from who is secretly dating to who was about to fail the wellness policy. She was the one that you would want to tell if you wanted the whole company to know. Aimee and Catie found it amusing so they just let her continue with the stories.

Monday Night Raw began and the crowd roared. Aimee absolutely loved being part of the WWE Universe. These fans literally lived and breathed WWE. All the superstars would agree that they fed off the fans energy to help produce mind-blowing matches. It was not a shock when Allen's music blared through the stadium and the fans shouted so loud you could not hear the song anymore.

Catie beamed from ear to ear as her husband made his way down the ramp and past them blowing her a quick kiss. He was going against King Corbin for the chance at the United States Championship that was up for grabs at Summer Slam. At first, Corbin was getting the upper hand by having his goonies, The Revival, help in the attack. Catie yelled from the front row some words that Aimee was sure were causing the production team anxiety. There were even times where Aimee had to hold Catie from jumping over the barrier. Finally, Allen's cohorts, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson came to even the playing field causing AJ to get the upper hand and land a Styles Clash.

As the match ended, Aimee could have sworn she was deaf in her left ear from Catie's cheer. She loved every moment of it though because that was exactly how she was when it came to Windham fighting. She used to cheer him on no matter what his character was. Her heart sank a little as memories from the past came to mind.

"King Turd better be glad my Boo Boo was here to hold me back." Catie laughed snapping Aimee out of her trance.

"Yeah…" her voice trailed off as she giggled slightly.

"Ok. What is wrong? You were having a great time just a second ago." Catie said looking concerned.

"I know and I still am. My thoughts just got away from me." Aimee smiled softly placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm ok now. I promise."

"You better be or there may be an added Woman's match." Catie chuckled.

They sat back down in their seats and watched the next few matches and giggled at Kim when Randy came out. She stood up and clapped her hands yelling, "That's my man!". Randy did not have a match however he was cutting the best promo by far against Drew McIntyre. Drew's music interrupted Randy's rant and he showed up at the top of the ramp to accept the challenge that was being thrown at him.

"He's cute." Aimee said leaning over towards Catie.

"Yes, and that accent." She grinned.

As the show went to commercial break, Randy came over and gave Kim a quick peck then walked back to the curtain. Fans sitting behind them asked the girls for some pictures. As the show came to a start again the stadium erupted in cheers as Jeff's music started. Aimee felt her body warm and a sweet smile spread across her face as he came into view. Jeff ran down to the ring and slid in jumping up on the turnbuckle to do his famous pose. He glanced down at Aimee and gave her a quick wink before he went to the other side of the ring.

"What was that all about?" Kim lifted her eyebrow up in curiosity.

"We are just friends." Aimee replied hoping her cheeks were not as red as they felt.

Jeff was going against the Intercontinental Champion, Sami Zayne, in a non-title match. The match was back and forth as both men were extremely talented. Jeff kept stealing glances towards the girls causing Kim to start giggling.

"What?" Catie asked leaning up slightly to look at her.

"Your girl is blind if she thinks Jeff just wants to be friends." Kim tsked, "Aimee that man can't keep his eyes off of you."

"That doesn't mean any…." Aimee spat out before getting cut off by Kim.

"My Randy did the same thing to me when we first met and look at us now. He can't keep his hands off me."

"Jeff is a gentleman and he wouldn't push the boundaries where I'm concerned." Aimee said looking back towards the ring.

"Yes, he is a good guy and that's why I say jump on it and never look back. You will be like, "Windham who", in no time." Kim grinned.

Aimee continued to watch as the match came to an end with Jeff landing a Swanton Bomb on Sami. The ring announcer declared Jeff the winner and his music began to play once more as the referee held up his arm. Jeff climbed up on the turnbuckle and once again locked eyes with Aimee and winked this time with a flirty grin. Biting her bottom lip while she watched him walk back up the ramp, Aimee's mind raced of the possibility of something more with Jeff Hardy.

Is she ready for more or is her heart still guarded and afraid of more pain? Aimee was not sure, but she did know that maybe this week she could find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Aimee drummed her fingers against the round table of the dimly lit bar. Her friends sat around the table as well chatting amongst one another while her mind drifted to the last time she was in this bar. It is kind of bittersweet to be honest. It was exactly right across the room from where she sat that Windham had proposed to her. Nothing elaborate, just them and a few friends drinking a few beers after a successful win for Nexus. She took it as his way of making the night more of a celebration. Now, here it is 10 years later, and she was waiting for her divorce to be finalized.

"Earth to Ames…" Catie laughed waving her hand in front of Aimee's face causing her to come back to reality, "What's got you lost in space."

"Nothing really…" her voice trailed off as she took a sip of her margarita, "this place just brough back a memory."

Catie arched her brow and looked around trying to see what her best friend may have been thinking of. As she glanced to the back corner, it was if she was hit with a lightening bolt, she knew exactly why Aimee was lost.

"Holy shit, Ames. Why didn't you say something?"

"Everyone's having a good time and I didn't want to damper that mood." Aimee paused sighing slightly. "I'm a little tired so I'm just going to head to the hotel for the night."

"I can go back with…"

"No… Just stay here." She smiled sweetly, "I'll catch a cab."

"Aimee, please, just stay and talk." Catie begged grabbing her hand.

"Cate, I'm holding myself together with duct tape and happy thoughts and tonight nostalgia is getting the best of me. I'll be ok once I get some rest." She squeezed her hand gently as she stood and said her goodbyes to the rest of the group.

"Is she ok?" Allen asked Catie as they watched Aimee walk out of the bar.

"I hope so honey." Catie frowned placing the side of her head against her husband's shoulder.

"It's too bad Jeff wouldn't join us." Kim said causing Randy to shake his head at her.

"Babe, he is a recovering alcoholic. A bar is the last place he needs to be." Randy retorted.

"I just think if he was here Aimee would be having a blast." Kim spat out folding her arms across her chest.

"It wouldn't matter who was here. This bar just has a lot of memories for her." Catie responded, "Honey I think its best we head out as well. We have to leave for San Diego early in the morning."

Even though they did have an early morning to travel 5 hours from Phoenix to San Diego, Catie did not want to stay any longer. Maybe it was too many drinks, but Kim was getting under her skin by thinking she knew Aimee better. So, it was probably best that they call it a night and she would check on Aimee first thing in the morning.

….

The Superstars had a Live Event scheduled in a few hours so after everyone checked into Homewood Suites by Hilton, the group made their way to the arena. As they were pulling into the parking area, Aimee's phone chimed alerting her to a message.

_I need to see you once you arrive. _

_Steph_

"Well that's a little weird." She said returning the phone into her back pocket.

"Who was that?" Catie asked as they got of the vehicle.

"It was Steph. She said she needed to see me."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be ok. I'll meet up with you when it's over." Aimee gave her Catie a small hug and headed to the rooms where the bosses made makeshift offices.

Her mind was all over the place trying to figure out why the meeting was set up but that all came to a halt when she saw a face, she had recently became quite familiar with, the company's lawyer. More importantly, her and Windham's divorce mediator.

"Good afternoon, Aimee." The tall slender blonde said sweetly holding her hand out.

"Hello, Grace." Aimee responded with a small smile and shook her hand, "Steph, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, sweetie. Grace was able to meet with Windham yesterday and flew here to meet with you. All the papers have been drawn and all you have to do is sign them and this nightmare will all be over." Stephanie smiled sweetly.

"Oh… Ok…" Aimee managed to say as she fought back her emotions from the others watching.

She sat down at the table where the papers were and began going over the fine print. Everything her and Windham had agreed to was laid out in writing in front of her. This stack of papers was going to be the end of her marriage. The end of a life she thought she would live with forever.

"I guess…" her voice trailed off as she picked up the pen and hovered it over that page, "Here's to a new chapter."

Aimee signed her name to the document and slid the packet to Grace. Stephanie stood and embraced her in her arms.

"If there is anything Paul and I can do, please don't hesitate to ask." She said as she let go.

"Thank you. I've gotta meet up with Catie and Allen. You ladies have a nice day." Aimee smiled as she walked out the door.

As she rounded the corner she bumped into her friends as they were walking into catering. Catie instantly seen the pain in Aimee's eyes so she told Allen to go on ahead and she would catch up.

"Aimee, I see…" she trailed off trying to find the right words to say, "I see you're sad, so I'll be sad with you. You are not alone here."

"I just signed my divorce papers." Aimee replied as tears began to line her eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Catie wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight, "So you're sad because you signed them?"

"No, I'm sad…" she trailed off as she stepped back a little, "because I _had_ to sign them."

"Aww, sweetie. Windham is an ass for doing what he did, and you deserve the absolute best in life and now you can get that."

"I know… I am not hungry right now, so I am going to head to Allen's dressing room. I'll see you when you get back."

Catie watched as Aimee headed down the hall. She wished she could ease the pain, but she knew all too well that that was easier said than done. She jumped slightly as a deep voice came from behind her.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked looking at the same sight Catie was.

"She had to sign her divorce papers today. Windham sure knows how to mess a fun time up." Catie rolled her eyes.

"The week's not over yet." Jeff smirked as they walked into the room where the others were waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

Aimee placed her phone on the nightstand. She just finished a video chat with her kids. They seemed to be having a great time which made her feel completely at ease. Arrow went on and on about her room at her daddy's new house and Beau talked about the trips they took and plan on taken. The only thing that made her feel some type of way was Arrow telling her that JoJo was letting her pick out what to do with the nursery. She was happy that they were being included however that did not take the sting out of the situation. Seeing her own children happy she knew deep down she wanted to be happy herself again.

A soft knock coming from her hotel door dragged her away from her thoughts. She walked towards the door and a small smile formed across her face as she looked through the peephole and saw Jeff. Opening the door, he smiled sweetly at her holding up a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, which was her favorite.

"I know myself that an end of a marriage is hard, so I brought you this. If you feel like celebrating this is good for that but if you feel like being alone and crying it will be good for that too. I don't talk about my divorce so I understand if you don't want too however if you don't want to be alone tonight, I would like to help you eat this ice cream."

"I would like that." She grinned opening the door wider to let him in.

As he walked past her, she smelled his cologne making her inhale more to savor the scent. He was in a pair of jeans and an old Rock-n-Roll t-shirt, his hair pulled up in a man bun however he looked exquisite. She was not sure what it was about him, but he made her feel so comfortable and gave her butterflies every time she looked at him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Aimee asked as she made her way to the mini fridge.

"A soda would be fine." Jeff answered as he sat on the small couch that was in the corner of the suite by the sliding doors overlooking the city lights below.

Aimee joined him, handing him a Coke and a spoon for the ice cream. He smirked as he popped the lid off the container, and she scooped some out with her own spoon. Watching her part her lips slightly tasting the cool treat, he thought of much he wanted to feel how soft those lips would be against his own. Wearing a pair of shorts and a John Cena wrestling tee, she was still perfect in his eyes. He could not imagine how anyone could be so dumb to let her go but he was glad Windham did. Aimee brought out some part in him that he thought was long gone and he hoped she could feel it too.

"So, you like murder shows?" he laughed as he pointed towards the television.

"I hope this doesn't sound too weird but, yes, I am a little fascinated by them." She giggled.

"Sweetheart, I talk about alternate universes, so I am pretty sure nothing you say is going to sound weird to me." He grinned, "Unless you are getting ideas on how to get away with murder."

She shoved him playfully laughing out loud. Jeff laughed as he sat up straight again rubbing his arm where she touched him.

"Easy Killer," he winked, "if you were to kill me tonight at least I would die a happy man."

Aimee gave him the sweetest little shy smile that instantly entranced him, making his heart race. He reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, gently tracing his fingertips against the soft skin of her cheek to her ear then down her chin. She nuzzled into his touch, locking her deep brown eyes with his emerald eyes. The fire and desire between them was evident. She yearned to have him kiss her and she could tell he wanted to but was afraid to make the move so she did something she never thought she would ever have the nerve to do.

Aimee grabbed the ice cream container from his hands and placed it on the table before them. She then gently cupped his face with her hands and slowly brought her lips to his. The kiss was like they opened their souls; like nothing in the world existed except them. She snaked her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer and deepening the kiss. Jeff could sense this going further but he did not want to do that quite yet out of respect for her, so he pulled away inhaling a deep breath with his eyes closed.

"Is everything ok?" Aimee frowned afraid she did something wrong.

"Oh no, Darlin…" he paused grinning as he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, "that was amazing. So amazing that I was afraid we would have escalated, and I have way too much respect for you to do that."

"That is one thing that I adore about you." She grabbed his hands and smiled before she kissed his cheek softly, "May I ask you something?"

"Anything, Beautiful." He replied.

"Will you at least hold me?"

Jeff felt the warmth and sincerity in her tone. Knowing what she had been through today and holding her was the least he could do. He wanted to be her comfort. Reaching over, he drew her near laying her head against his chest holding her tight. This felt perfect. This felt true.

For the first time in who knows how long, Aimee felt secure and safe, like nothing in the world could harm her. She may fear the next step and scared to get hurt again but she would never know unless she took that leap. And quite honestly, she would regret not taking that leap with Jeff.

"Yeah, I was right," Jeff paused grinning as Aimee looked up at him, "I would die a happy man."

She grinned back and leaned up kissing his lips softly before returning her head to his chest and continued to watch the show.


End file.
